


Angel Boy

by SpecialHell



Series: Assorted Supernatural Stories [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 22:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecialHell/pseuds/SpecialHell
Summary: Originally written c.2009





	Angel Boy

Castiel sighed in contentment as he felt Dean’s chest against his back. The hunter wrapped his arms around Castiel’s semi-naked form, smiling when the angel leaned back into the embrace. Dipping his head, Dean kissed Castiel’s neck tenderly. Castiel hummed his approval, tilting his head to allow better access. Pulling away, Dean laughed softly.

“Y’know, when you act like this, it’s really hard to remember you’re an angel.” Castiel turned in Dean’s embrace; a timid look in his eyes.

“Close your eyes,” He almost whispered. Dean looked sceptical for a moment before complying with the shorter man’s wishes.

The bright light that illuminated his eyelids made Dean want to look, but he fought the urge and stayed perfectly still. Dean heard a familiar flutter and a few seconds later he was enveloped in something warm and soft. It only took the hunter a second to realise why he had to keep his eyes closed. Castiel was baring his true form; wrapping Dean in the wings of his fallen angel. A soft smile graced Dean’s face as he felt a warm tingle on his lips. The tingle spread throughout his body, with a specific prickling occurring on the hand shaped scar he bore. Dean suddenly felt lightheaded; the pure bliss brought on by the presence of such divinity making him dizzy. His legs buckled, but Castiel was there to catch him. Dean opened his eyes to see Castiel smiling down at him; mortal visage back in place.

“I love you,” Dean whispered breathlessly. Castiel leaned down and kissed Dean softly. He didn’t answer. He knew Dean didn’t need him to. Just the fact that he was here; risking damnation for the love of the hunter, was enough.


End file.
